The invention relates to a transport temperature control unit, and more particularly the invention relates to a transport temperature control unit with an access panel that has at least one hinge member having a guide portion removably located in a guide channel defined by the unit frame.
Trucks frequently transport cargo that must be maintained at a predetermined temperature during transportation in order to preserve the quality of the cargo. Trucks that transport such temperature sensitive cargo have a conditioned space that is maintained at a predetermined temperature by a temperature control unit mounted to the truck at a location that is either above the truck cab or underneath the truck frame. These temperature control units are respectively referred to as "nosemount" and "undermount" transport temperature control units.
Conventional truck temperature control units are substantially enclosed by a housing with laterally extending door panels at opposite ends, a longitudinally extending housing panel, and a discrete condenser air inlet grille member along the longitudinal housing side. The inlet grille is fixed to the unit housing at a location in front of the unit's condenser coil by a large number of fasteners such as bolts, screws or other conventional fasteners.
On conventional truck units, especially undermount truck units, the condenser coil is exposed to a considerable amount of road dirt, and other undesirable matter and as a result the condenser coil must be cleaned frequently, for example once a week. In order to provide the required regular maintenance to the condenser coil, the condenser inlet grille must first be taken off the housing by the unit operator. The relatively large number of connection members fastening the grille to the housing make grille removal a time consuming task. As a result, the condenser coil is not cleaned or otherwise maintained as often as necessary to keep the unit operating efficiently. Not cleaning or otherwise maintaining the condenser coil regularly decreases the efficiency of the unit and ultimately decreases the unit's useful life.
In undermount truck units, when it is necessary to remove the grille the operator must kneel on the ground in order to provide the requisite torque necessary to remove the grille fasteners. In snowy or rainy weather where the ground may be muddy or snow covered, the operator is even less likely to perform the required condenser coil maintenance.
The door panels at the lateral ends of the housing are fixed to the housing by conventional hinges. During unit maintenance the lateral door panels are swung open to gain access to the unit components. The doors do not include a means for keeping the doors in place and as a result, they frequently blow closed or otherwise interfere with the operator's servicing of the unit.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.